Phantom Lord High
by kurenohikari
Summary: AU: Sequel of 'Trapped! Let's follow Gajeel and Levy through their high school life as a couple. How will Phantom Lord's students treat Levy? Harsh cause she was a Fairy before? Or good for fear of Gajeel? Why did the petite bookworm leave Fairy Tail High and joined their biggest rival?...
1. Chapter 1: Meeting his friends! (Part 1)

**P.O.V Levy**

-Gihi! Ready to meet my friends Shrimp?- asked me my new boyfriend as soon as the class finished. "To tell the truth... i wasn't ready. What if they don't like me cause i'm too sweet? Or because i was a Fairy in the past?!". Just the memory of my old school's days made me want to throw up. So i shook my head, trying to calm off my nerves, to then nod- Don't worry Shrimp they do not bite... at least not that much!- he mocked me but i could sense that be was trying to help me out, so i only smiled wrapping my tiny arms around one of his big ones. He tensed a bit but in the end i felt him relax "Thank god that he didn't push me away!... He probably isn't costumed to public displays of affection. After all he told me that he only used to screw around and nothing more, that he had never met a girl that made him commit... until he met me". I was very happy, even if it was selfish, i was happy to be the one and only one that made him change.

-I'm not that short- i pouted but my soft expression dilated me.

-Gihi! Keep saying that, and maybe one day you'll end up believing it- he teased. However when i looked up at his face i saw a, very uncommon, smile which soon was replaced by a scowl making me giggle. I was happy that he could only let down his guard around me "But why was that?... We had never talked that much... I'll ask him later"-What is so funny Shrimp?!- he barked.

I saw a lot of students flinching and running away from him, also i noticed that he regretted shouting at me "He might think that he scared me away"- I was asking myself why do trust me enough to let your guards down around me?- i inquired him with a curious smile. He just grunted and dragged me towards the Academy's roof... but not before letting me notice, in his expression, that he didn't know it himself either-Juvia!- i exclaimed as soon as i noticed who was on the roof too- Aria!... Totomaru!... Sol too!

-Levy!- they shouted, together, as surprised as me-And with Gajeel?!

-Wow wow wow! You all know my girlfriend?!- Gajeel asked shocked. I couldn't blame him, i wasn't any better than him at that moment.

-Girlfriend?! Since when?!- questioned the three men, it looked almost as if they had been practicing it.

-Levy-chan is dating my cousin?!- exclaimed, confused, Juvia "Cousin?!... I'm dating my best friend's cousin?! I hope she doesn't mind!... By the happy look and heart shape eyes i think she doesn't... Wait a minute! That means that Gajeel is Rogue's big brother! Now i know why i loved so much that, six years old, little boy! I'll ask Gajeel later if he could bring him to me another day, so i could meet him again".

-Since yesterday night, we both got fucking locked in the fitness room!- told them my boyfriend- Now answer the damn question!- he demanded annoyed.

-You might sit down Gajeel, cause it's a long story- i told him, and he did as i said but when i was about to sit down next to him, he grabbed me by the wrist forcing me to sit on his lap. My blush increased when he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face on my hair. I was a bit surprised at his gestures cause when i wrapped my arms around his, he was uncomfortable. However, soon i noticed that he was trying to mark his territory in front of his male friends "So he is the possessive and jealous type. I can live with it. At least i'll know if he still likes me or if he already lost his interest... as _he_ did... Forget him Levy! Forget all of them! They aren't worth your tears anymore! Now you have new friends and a new boyfriend, in which you can trust!... At least i hope they won't hurt me as _they_ did... Not again Levy! We had already talked about it! If you keep thinking like that you'll never trust again!".

When i finished my internal monologue and looked up, i found a very amused Gajeel- Gihi! It looks like the 'Shrimp's faces' show is over!- he teased me, causing me to blush and to our friends to chuckle.

-Moo! Stop teasing me!- i pouted but they only laughed more making my blush to increase, so i buried my face in Gajeel's t-shirt begging to the earth to swallow me alive.

**P.O.V Juvia**

Juvia was astonished at the public affection display that her cousin, Gajeel, was showing "Levy truly changes people"- Juvia will start- Juvia announced, gaining all the attention at once. Just when she was about to start Juvia caught a thankful look from Levy, which she returned with a gentle smile- It all happened during the first day of this summer vacations, when Juvia was being bullied, by students of another Academy, cause she was a gloomy girl. But Levy appeared out of nowhere and saved Juvia- my smile changed into a grateful one at the memory-:

_-What do you think you are doing?!- a blue haired girl stood in front of Juvia with her back to Juvia and arms wide open, as if she was protecting Juvia form the bullies__ \- Leave her alone!-__ "Why is she being so nice?... Juvia is just a gloomy girl she doesn't deserve that kindness... Then why is she being nice to Juvia?"._

_-She is from Phantom Lord Levy!- a boy that had orange hair shouted "Are they friends?!". Now Juvia was more than confused, why would some stranger go against her friends for a girl she doesn't know "No one had shown that kindness to Juvia... not even my father. Although now he had changed and is good... but it's not the same". _

_-How can you defend her after what they did to us?!- a black haired guy accused the girl that was protecting Juvia "Phantom Lord hurt them?... but Juvia didn't do anything... Juvia was a good girl... she had always been a good girl... but no matter what she does no one seems to notice! She always tries to please everyone but she never accomplish anything!... Juvia had to change so much for the other's sake that she doesn't even recognize herself now..."._

_Juvia began to cry silently, on the floor, to then yelp in surprise when she felt someone hugging her- Look at what have you done!- the girl, who's name Juvia thinks is Levy, shouted at the two guys making them flinch. Juvia was impressed that having such a small body she could so feisty- I'm really ashamed of being called your cousin!- "They are cousins?!" now Juvia was shocked "Why would Levy-san fight against her own family for Juvia?!"- Get out of my sight now!- both guys backed off immediately- Don't listen to them- Levy told Juvia with a gentle smile- Once, when we were at primary, the three of us were attacked by a Phantom Lord student. Their rancor for that guy made them hate the hole Academy- the blue haired girl caressed Juvia's hair. Juvia leaned on her touch, she felt so warm and nice... she reminded Juvia of her mother- My name is Levy Mc Garden- she presented herself- What's yours?_

_-Juvia Lockser- Juvia answered sniffing._

_-Juvia eh?... As rain in Spanish? It suits you!- Juvia opened her eyes wide opened and began to cry again "Juvia thought that Levy-san was different!"- Hey why are you crying?!- she asked me concerned._

_-Juvia is crying cause Levy-san called Juvia gloomy!- Juvia whined._

_-I didn't call you such thing!- Levy protested, confusing Juvia- Rain means purification, it isn't gloomy at all!- "Rain isn't gloomy... rain is purification... Juvia isn't gloomy... she is pure..."- As well as i always preferred rainy weather to sunny days- she winked an eye playfully- So don't put yourself down, you are perfect just as you are... and if anytime you need a shoulder to cry, just call me- she opened her purse and wrote her telephone number on it to then handed it to me- By the way call me Levy, no need for formalities._

_-W will yo you do th that f for Ju Juvia?- Juvia stuttered touched by her words._

_-What are friends for?- she just said._

_"Juvia has a friend?... Juvia has a friend!" i jumped on her and gave her a bear hug- Juvia is the happiest friend ever!_

-That's how Juvia met Levy- Juvia finished telling her story- Then we continued seeing each other during the summer. Also, Levy presented Grey-sama to Juvia! How is Grey-sama?!- Juvia jumped on Levy with hearts on her eyes. Forgetting everything cause... the only thing that mattered was Grey-sama!- Did he ask for Juvia?!

Levy giggled and told Juvia-Yes, the other day he questioned me if weren't sad anymore.

-Grey-sama thought of Juvia!- Juvia began to spun around the roof. In exacstis for Grey-sama's concern for her- Juvia is very happy!

**P.O.V Aria**

-I think we completely lost her now- commented Totomaru receiving nods from Sol and Gajeel, however Levy and i chuckled sightly. After all we had already known this side of Juvia, cause we spent the summer together with her new self- Aria just chuckled!- gasped in surprised my Totomaru.

-Yes, i did- i smiled gratefully to Levy who only blushed at the sudden attention she was gaining... again- As well as Juvia, i had changed... it all happened when i tried to take my life away- everyone gasped in exception of Juvia and Levy who only grimed at the memory- It all happened the night of the first Saturday of this summer vacations. I had been caught by the rain, in my way back to home, so i was forced to find shelter in the public library which was isolated. My parents had another fight and that made me very sad... so sad that i began to think that the reason why they always fight was for me. So i thought... why should i live if the only thing that i bring is sadness?:

_-Life is cruel! Life is a sorrowful thing! Life for me... had came to an end!- just when i was about to drink the poison, that i bought, a purse hit me making me drop the bottle._

_-Are you nuts!- a blue haired girl snapped at me- Why would you even think of committing suicide?!- she yelled angry... but concerned too "How sorrowful! Making a young woman worried for me!"._

_-Aria...- i heard, my good friend, Juvia gasp behind the other blue haired chick._

_-You know him Juvia?- the girl, i just met, asked her._

_-Yes, he is one of Juvia's best friends from Phantom Lord's Academy- Juvia answered- Aria this is Juvia's friend Levy Mc Garden, next year she will be studding at our Academy...- "She got a new friend?... And female? I am happy at her... but what a sorrowful thing! Making my good friend concern as well!". Juvia was in the edge of tears, trying to be strong but failing when she shed a few tears- Juvia is so sorry for not noticing how much Aria's parents's discussions were affecting him!- she lamented on Levy's shoulder._

_-So you have problems at home?- the new chick asked me. I only cried nodding my head- I always thought that Phantom Lord's students were strong... however, it seems that they are only broken and bruised- she sighed looking sadly at Juvia and me, but then her eyes changed from concern to determination- I'm decided to help you... all of you Phantom Lord's students! I'll ask Principle Jose if i can open something like a phsicrist club, so i can talk and advice you guys!- my eyes, as well as Juvia's, flew open at her statement "She is so willing to give... to total strangers! How can it be that such a small body bears such a huge heart?"- Parent's problems aren't the fault of the son, you should not carry with any of the guilt. Life isn't sorrowful either... people might betray you, you might feel alone sometimes, even think that being dead is better!- she threw her arms in the sky as a dramatic effect- But if you are a fighter, someone strong you keep on going until the end!- she gave us both a stern gaze- Don't give up cause that's the weak's rue, and if i haven't heard wrong Phantom Lord isn't weak. Or are they?!- she crooked an eyebrow in challenge._

_-No we are not!- both, Juvia and i shouted, decided to not let down anyone. Not our friends, family, academy, her... or us!_

Gajeel, Totomaru and Sol were with their jaws hanging, turning their gazes from me to Levy, not being able to believe what they heard- And she fulfilled her promise- i continued thinking and shedding a few tears "How sorrowful to shock my friends!"- Principle Jose let her form the club and now almost half of the students attend to her consulting room to ask for advice and help.

-Wow!- said, once more, Gajeel- You truly are a special Shrimp- even though he was as serious as hell we all laughed our butt's off when Levy punched his head.

-That i'm not a Shrimp!- she frowned placing, the hurt, head of Gajeel on her lap. I was surprised that he didn't growl at her or even try to hurt her, he just blushed a bit and avoided her gaze "Levy truly changes people".


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting his friends! (Part 2)

P.O.V Gajeel

-Wow!- i said, once more- You truly are a special Shrimp- even though i was as serious as hell they all laughed our butt's off when Shrimp punched my head.

-That i'm not a Shrimp!- she frowned placing my, hurt, head on her lap. I was surprised that i didn't growl at her or even try to hurt her, i just blushed a bit at the public affection gesture and avoided her gaze "Why do i let my guards down when i'm with her?... She has a huge impact in people, i really can't believe how can she have such a huge heart in a small body as hers. Tch! She is too trusty, well i'll keep her safe from anyone who tries to hurt her... even from me too cause... i was the one who... hurt her and her cousins. But she should never know! I won't be able to see her walk away too! I'd know that it would be the end for me..." i chuckled darkly at how dramatic i was being, receiving a worried glanced from my girlfriend who soon forgot about it when i grabbed her by the back of her head and smashed her lips against mine. The lip lock was demanding... almost desperate but it seem that her lust didn't let her see it. However, by the concerned gazes i received from my friends i knew that they did "Tch! I can't believe what kind of a fool she turned me into! Even the night i attacked her... her eyes were full of forgiveness... i couldn't understand why she did it or how it was possible, but she just could and did. Since then i watched her in secret, we took the same train so watching her in the mornings and in the afternoons was easy. I was enchanted by how easy she would give her seat for a kid, elder, and incapacitated or/and pregnant woman. Or when some of this people needed a seat she would go and ask it to the guy that had the bad ass appearance. In that kind of moments i would always curse her in my mind for her stupidity, but then when everyone was down the train i would beat the crap of that boy who blushed and did as she asked him to... not before checking her out of course. As well as in each match that Phantom Lord played against Fairy Tail i couldn't stop staring at her as she cheered for her Academy during the break between times. Also, the reason we always win against those fairies was that i always gave my one hundred twenty percent so i could impress her. I didn't only watch her at only those moments but also when she goes to the lake of the park to draw, i even once was lucky that the wind blew some of her drawing. I was fast enough to catch one and keep it, it was the sketch of the lake during fall. It was amazing! I could almost see how the leafs danced on the water... I think that i had fallen in love with her at that moment. Witnessing what her fingers could do and watching her gather all her papers as if her life depended on that, with her hair being blown by the wind and the sun making her shine as a diamond... she looked as an angel... she is an angel! But only noticed my affection for her as i saw the true fighter she was, as she fought to be accepted by the rest of us, no matter how many times they brought her down she kept on raising up more determined than before. And i being the selfish monster i am, now that i have her all for myself, i don't want to share her. I want to show her the evil ways, i want to see how far can i push her, taint her body and heart with lust, i want to drive her insane with pleasure, i want her to ride me as a bad girl would and the most important i want her to... fall in love with me, i want to posses her heart... as she has mine. I'm truly the biggest bastard alive! But even if i am i won't let her go away from me... never!".

P.O.V Levy

I was worried for Gajeel he seem deep in thought and didn't stop from staring into my eyes "I'll ask for some answers... but later right now is not the moment". I leaned down and pecked his lips which seem to snap him out of his trance- Do you still want us to answer your questions?- i asked him with a gentle voice and sweet smile.

He only blinked a few times to then smirk and sit straight, wrapping an arm around my waist- Damn yeah! I want to hear the other two fucking stories!- he demanded.

I giggled with the rest of the group, after sighing from relive "The old Gajeel is back!".

P.O.V Totomaru

-Well... it looks like is my time to tell- i said awkwardly "Well how would you feel after watching your best friend, who was as cold as iron, gaze with so much passion and love to another of your best friends?!"- It was a day before our final tests began i went to the library to study:

_-What the hell are you doing going in the library?!- Bryan (AN: Did anyone miss hims? :P) asked me surprised as hell._

_I began to panic "No one can ever get to know that i am smart! It will be my social life ruin!"- There are always sexy chicks studying for the finals... well sexy in the library girl way- i lied with a __mischievous, false, smirk._

_Luckily to me Bryan was as intelligent as a rock- Wow dude! I didn't know you fancy that kind of chicks... good luck on getting laid!- he shouted before getting on his motorcycle and getting the fuck away from here._

_ "Safe!" i groaned, relived, in my head- Yeah, you really need good luck for that cause there is no one in side the library... as always- i turned around to find a blue haired chick, with her hands on her hips, wearing a i-know-the-truth kind of smile- That's the biggest, and worst if i may add, lie i had ever heard- she continued- Why would you lie to him about coming here to to get laid and not study?- she asked me, i could see a glint of amusement and curiosity in her eyes. That pissed me off a lot "Who does this chick think she is?!", before i even could open my mouth to protest she cut me off- I had been working here for two years now, and every time that tests are coming close you spend all the time here studying as if there was no tomorrow. You were so concentrated in your studies that you didn't even notice that i was the one that helped you so many times to find a book, as well as there were a lot of sexy library chicks that wanted to get your attention but you never noticed either- my jaw was hanging dangerously close to floor "Shit she knows my secret!"- This place is far from your Academy- she noted- Which might mean that you don't want anyone to know that you study, could it be because all the mocks that you would receive?- her eyes know were gentle and stern at the same time "Is that even possible?!"- I'll give you an advice but hear me well- she started- Let everyone know that you are smart, the friends that stay by your side will be the true ones. The ones you should not lie to, also you'll learn how strong you are after going through all the shit that people might give you for your brains- she passed me by but then stopped walking and turned around to face me- One more thing- she smiled gently- Be true to yourself first, if you want people to be true to you- with that she left me speechless and questioning me if what i was doing was right._

-In the end i followed her advice and let everyone know how smart i was, there were a lot of students that mocked me but Element Four, Gajeel, the cheer leading team and football team stood up for me. I found who were my true friends and all the guilt for lying was swept away, so i went to the library and thank that blue haired chick for her advice. We changed numbers and e-mails, we kept on touch and when she told me that she was being transferred to my Academy i was very happy- i finished my story, leaving everyone with their jaws hanging "Today is a day full of surprises!".

P.O.V Sol

"Nice, Levy-sama really knows how to make impact in people... even i, no matter how much i hate to admit it"- Now that Totomaru-sama had finished telling his story, i think it's finally my time- i began, snapping everyone from their shock states- Levy-sama's and i's meeting... let's say wasn't the best of them all...- i shivered under Gajeel-sama's cold glare "Why did he have to fall for the girl i fought against so many times?!"- It all happened when i was transferred to Fairy Tail for a semester cause Principle Jose wanted me to spy on the Fairies:

_ who seemed to be the only one that wasn't glaring daggers at my back._

_-Yes, of course!- she exclaimed guiding the way. "She is so innocent... i'll have my fun with her" i smirked evilly- By the way my name is Levy Mc Garden!_

_-It's a pleasure to meet you Levy-sama, my name is Sol- i presented myself _politely_._

_-Here we are- she opened the door and lead me inside-It looks like no one is here yet._

_-It doesn't matter, i'm really grateful for..._

_-Cut the bluff Phantom!- out of the blue she spat, shocking me "It looks as i can not judge her by her cover"- I know what are you here for- she started with a deadly glare that made her look as a fallen angel of revenge. Suddenly, i felt a clod shiver ran through my spine- I had been watching you... watching how you recollect information from us, how you play with the hearts and minds of the rest of the students, how you hide you manipulating self under your polite-french cover- i gulped hard "he noticed?!", i almost... only almost admitted that i was impressed- I really don't care if you are from another Academy, i would have still became friends with you... but you want to hurt my friends, and that's something i won't let slide so easily- she walked towards the door, ready to get away from me but not before a last warning- Don't get into my bad side Sol, that you won't like it._

-And indeed i didn't like it at all. Levy-sama and i had a lot of bad encounters during that semester... but in the end we got along, becoming friends. I think that what they say is true 'When you get to know your enemy, you begin to like him/her"- i shook my head amused at how childishly we both acted when he used to hate each other... however, i think that she never hated me. I think that she only wanted to help me all along the way- We continued in contacted by mails and mobile, as Totomaru-sama and her- i finished looking at their shock expressions... once again "I think that they can't believe that someone as sweet as Levy-sama threatened me or even was able to match me in my manipulation game... and i have to admit that i enjoyed playing with her. Under her sweet cover she can be as malicious as me, if someone wants to harm her family or friends".


	3. Sorry

**_Author's note: _**  
**_I'm really sorry for not updating. It's that i am having a writter's block, i can't manage to continue the story. That's why i will be leaving the continuation for later._**  
**_XOXO KURENOHIKARI ;)_**


End file.
